disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Kick/@comment-5476777-20130710200501
hey guys, I know I havent been on in like forever so I figured I'd stop by and give a little update 1. For anyone who actually cared about my Total Drama story, new chapter coming up by Friday. :) 2. I'm going to straight up assume that none of you are familiar with Goodgame empire so I'll describe it. You build a castle and attack other people. But that's not the important part. The important part is the alliances you can join. Every alliance is like a wiki (with a limited amount of spots and you having to request permission to join), so like an exculsive wiki. The is the alliance leader (wiki founder), general (admin), sargent (chat mod) and then memebers (members... :P). My sister and I are both in the same aliiance and both sargents right now but we're both in the running to become generals. Wish my sister more luck than you wish me in this because I want her to win. 3. I've been spending too much time watching SmoshGames lately. I lay in bed legit watching "Super Mari Fun Time" till like 1AM 4. So in March I found this really awesome class on website design. It was like creating an entire webpage using just html and javascript and stuff. It sounded REALLY COOL. So I told my mom to sign me up... she did sign me up, but for the wrong website class. So now I'm stuck making a website from frikin templates and weebly! FRIKIN WEEBLY. AND THE OTHER CLASS IS IN THE ROOM NEXT TO US! IM SO PISSED!!!!!!!! 5. I DIDNT SEE WIN LOOSE OR TY! I NEED LINKS! NOWWWWWWWWWWW 6. I need to just rant and stuff here so turn away now if you're looking for happy Anna, come back later. Im really really sad right now. So as some of you may or may not know I clog dance, its like tap but different ok. Anyway, I love dancing but we do the same dances every year and I hate everyone there. Every year we do this "big performance" at the county fair and stuff and the dance teacher gets all psycho about it and really picky and mean and sh!t. I thought I imporved so much this year. Because I was like a foot taller than everyone in the f*cking club I had to learn a new part on like every dance. But I still did really good this year. I learned them all and put hard work into it. So today the lineup for the show came out and if anything, I'm in worse dances than last year. There are about 3 cool dances, one of which is a song I put more than 200% effort on to do perfectly just to show that little b!tch I could do it. AND I HAD TO DO IT IN JEANS TOO AND I STILL ACTED LIKE IT WASN'T 1000000 DEGREES ON THE STAGE AND I WASN'T WEARING LONG PANTS AND I ACTUALLY LIKED THE F*CKING DANCE.. anyway, Im not in any of them. I'm in the same sh!tty dances as last year only with people who suck more. Im really heart-broken about this. I worked so hard this year and I think I'm just about done with this and I'm going to quit. I'm just so upset and pissed and I know I'm probably over reacting, confusing and a little b!tch right now but I've put up with her crap for far too long.